


[Podfic] As On A Darkling Plain

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You and me, and our problem” John pauses, and Sherlock can hear the way he swallows, the connection all too clear: “The final problem.”</p>
<p>    Gottle o’ geer...gottle o’ geer...gottle o’ geer. The echoes of the past ricochet indefinite inside Sherlock’s skull, and down as they give way to the present, as he stares up at the rooftop, at John.</p>
<p>    Oh. Oh, no.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Sherlock's greatest fear isn't one that he can face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] As On A Darkling Plain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As On A Darkling Plain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026699) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



> Thanks so much to hitlikehammers for permission to podfic this story.
> 
> Comments and concrit not just welcome but desired like unicorns and rainbows!
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

As On A Darkling Plain by hitlikehammers: available [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/asz12j3fcuccf6u/As_On_A_Darkling_Plain_-_hitlikehammers.mp3) on MediaFire and [here](https://soundcloud.com/aranel_parmadil/as-on-a-darkling-plain) on Soundcloud.


End file.
